The night he came back
by Hildebrant
Summary: Through a meeting with a mysterious stranger, Kari finds a way to bring tai back. I'm sorry about not telling what the movie refrence was so here it is: Nightbreed


I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaack. I promise that I will try to have the rest of my crossover series done as soon as possible, but for the time being, I'm having to much fun with my current series, this part is the follow up to You reap what you sew: the night he came back. I do not own Digimon and now onto the fic. 

  
  


Five months later

In her mother's flower shop Sora stared at the rose, the short thorn covered flower, it was often used as a sign of love to the one you care about the most. She could no longer look at it like that. It reminded her of what happened to her wrists many months ago, she slit them. It was thanks to her friends and mother that she was able to get to the hospital in just the right time to stop them in time. The scars were still there, but the physical scars were not what concerned her. She was more concerned about the damage done by the mental scars, brought on by the after effects of that one fateful night.

The night that Matt came out of the woods and said that he saw Tai's unmoving body in the woods. He said that he ran off to get us so that we could see, but when we got there, his body was nowhere to be found. She was devastated beyond words, she screamed and cried for nights, and eventually, it lead to her unfortunate incident with a razor. She knew one thing for sure, she didn't believe Matt's words for a minute. 

  
  
  
  


Hikari Kamiya sat alone at the lunch table, not even bothering to touch her meal. This had been the situation for many months, five months in fact, five months to the day, this day, since her brother left them to soon. She seemed to grow worse by the day. That night, she had heard the news, she returned home to her parents saying Tai had disappeared, it had remained this way for five whole miserable months. She sat her head down on the table ready to just drift mentally down to a place where her misery couldn't find her, if such a place even existed. 

She was almost there when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see Davis Motomiya smile down at her. She was in no mood to put up with his foolishness today, but she didn't have the strength to tell him to go away today, she just tried to ignore him the best she could.

"Hi Kari, how are you today?" he said cheerfully. 'Fine until you decided to ruin my day' she thought to herself. "I just want you to know that if you need someone to talk to, I'm always available" he finished. She was about to tell him to leave in the rudest way possible when T.K. came up to them, he was one of the last people she wanted to see at the moment. She had grown to hate him ever since that night after all, it was his brother who had killed hers. 

"Listen Davis, if Kari needs to talk to anyone about her problems, she'll talk to me, not some idiot like you" he snarled at Davis. Kari remained unimpressed with T.K.'s show of concern. "we'll see about that T.G." he said as he once again mispronounced T.K.'s name. T.K. was usually one to let Davis's mistakes about his name slide, but this time was different, this time he would have to beat his name into Davis's memory. He slammed his tray to the table and raised his fist up and prepared to let it fly into Davis's face. 

Kari had just about all she could take at the moment and stood between the two of them and spoke: "the truth is, I don't want to talk to either of you" she replied coldly. She left her untouched food to become more cold by the second and began to leave the cafeteria. She walked in a trance like state and was completely unaware of the person she bumped into. 

Kari slammed into someone who felt like a brick wall. She looked up to see the dark looking senior who had just transferred here a month ago. She hadn't asked of his name upon his arrival, but looking at him seemed to give someone the impression that he lived life on the edge. 

She collected herself off of the floor and got a better look at him. He seemed to be a good few inches taller than her, almost at six feet. His hair was a dark black/brown color and his eyes were a pale green color. He could've easily passed for Heero yuy from the show Gundam Wing. He wore a black leather jacket, some matching jeans, and a dark grey t-shirt.

He looked at her and came to a conclusion, she looked like she wasn't even worth his time, yet he knew that he had a message for her and he was to deliver it. "Sorry" he said a very deep monotone voice. 

"Who are you?" she asked. He looked at her again and realized that she wasn't the type who would leave without an answer. "I really don't like giving my name out, but if you have to call me something, call me "H" he finished with a hint of darkness to his voice. 

Kari looked again at him and was already at the conclusion that he was completely out of his mind. She turned to walk away when he spoke: "He's not dead" he replied just before she was out of hearing distance. She turned around to ask just what the mystery man had just said to her. "What did you just say?" she said. "It's not his time yet, he's alive" H replied again to Kari with a sign of reality to his voice. She wasn't sure if she should believe him or not she just stood there confused and began to cry. "I want my brother back" she said as she grabbed onto H. he did not bother to holds her, that wasn't what he was here for. 

T.K. and Davis had put their petty arguments aside for the time being and walked down the hall to find Kari at the feet of the mysterious new senior crying her eyes out. "What did you do to her you freak" Davis replied harshly. H looked at the newest couple of goofballs to enter this little drama he had set into motion. He had only come to deliver a message, plain and simple, but he was never one to pass up an opportunity to get in a fight with a couple of underclassmen. 

"What did you do to her you creep?" Davis shouted again. H merely stood there ans smiled his most devious smile at the spiky haired fool who was greatly overstepping his boundaries. Davis had, had just about all he could take of the smirking freak who had come out of nowhere and made Kari break down and cry. He launched himself at H and was prepared to choke him to death. He was not however prepared for what happened next. 

H raised his hand up and his palm came into contact with Davis's forehead. He looked straight into Davis's eyes and began to speak at a very low pitched voice. "Tell me Davis, what scares you the most? Is it nor being accepted by Kari? No that can't be it, that's already the truth isn't it? Maybe it's not being accepted altogether" as he spoke to Davis, his hand began to glow a bright combination of white and blue. The light traveled down his arm and into his eyes. He then leaned closer into Davis's face and looked him straight in the eyes.

He had been looking into Davis's eyes for well over five minutes before he released his grip on Davis and watched his handiwork in action. Davis began to scream and shout like a man possessed. Which in actuality, he was.

H had let a spirit into Davis' mind to torment him and tell him nothing but evil lies that would never come true, or would they. 

Davis had since let the screams die down and he then tucked himself up into the fetal position and cried to himself. T.K. looked down at Davis and realized that this was no normal human being that they were dealing with. "you wanna try to jock boy?" H said in a cocky reply. T.K. was more than prepared to fight H, he couldn't let him hurt Kari like he apparently did right here in front of his eyes. 

T.K. leapt at H, and was prepared to punch his lights out, until his fist was abruptly caught in mid- -air. T.K. slowly felt the bones in his hand began to snap, they weren't broken, at least not yet. 

H looked at T.K. and began to grow more irritated than entertained. "I'm just the messenger, and your not supposed to hate the messenger" he said to T.K. as he threw his hand away. T.K. grabbed his hand and rubbed it tenderly.

T.K looked at the stranger whose name still escaped him he wasn't finished with him. "I won't let you hurt Kari" he said as he readied his fist to fly again.

Kari slowly regained consciousness and rose up to hear T.K. say those words. It meant a lot to her to hear that, but she couldn't have T.K. attack or anger her one and only chance to get her brother back. "He didn't hurt me T.K., he did the exact opposite, he gave me hope when I needed it the most". T.K. looked at kari, then at H, H looked at T.K. and flashed him a toothy, and very cocky grin in return.

Kari continued through her tears. "He told me that Tai was alive" she said. T.K. looked at her like she was crazy. He walked up to her and looked into her eyes and spoke. "Kari how is that?" he asked. "I'll show you" H said walking up to them. 

  
  


Once they had collected their Digimon and traveled through a computer in the computer lab they found themselves walking through the same route that Tai had taken that fateful night. They walked for hours until they came upon the large metal lid that Tai had been discarded in. T.K. walked on top of the large ,ornate, metal, grating and then fumed at being led in a circle like that. "I thought you said Tai was here, well were the hell is he?" 

H looked down at Kari who was at just the right place, the center of the lid, right by the enchanted ruby. "That's what we're going to find out" H said as he pulled out a knife from his coat. He walked over to Kari and grabbed her hand and placed the knife in her hand. "His future lies in your blood" H replied silently. 

Kari looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" she asked him confused. "It was his blood that sealed him in, maybe it will be his blood that will release him. Kari slowly began to understand what he meant. Tai's blood must be on the gem, and the only way to release him would be to have blood from his own relation on it, and she was the only one who could set him free.

Realizing what she was about to do, T.K. ran up to her and grabbed at the knife, he was unfortunately the recipient of a rude interruption by H. He snatched up the youth and held him at arms length from the girl. "It's either that, or never see him again" he said Kari looked at the knife and the ruby, she slowly came to a decision after the sight of both of them. 

She took the knife and put the blade to her hand and pressed it down as hard as she could, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth as the crimson fluid began to slowly flow from her hand. She looked at it and saw she almost a palm full of the precious fluid. She then let it all drip onto the ruby and watched it glow. 

She stepped back and saw the lid slowly slide open. Although dizzy, she was still conscious enough to see what happened next. A hand covered in a strange golden liquid shot up from the pit and grabbed a hold of the edge of the pit. The figure raised it's head up from the pit, looked up at the sky and screamed: "I LIVE!!!!!!!" 

T.K. looked on in awe as the figure that was without a doubt their one and only leader, Taichi Kamiya was back from the beyond. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
